Saying Goodbye
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel passe une soirée tranquille avec Castiel. Lucifer frappe à la porte.


**Saying Goodbye**

« Et ça, c'est quoi, Cassie ? » interrogea Gabriel, penché sur la feuille de papier que gribouillait l'enfant avec enthousiasme.

« C'est Nana ! » s'écria le gamin qui rayonnait. « Tu vois la tresse ? »

L'Archange acquiesça, mais pour être honnête, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un pâté gris, surmonté d'un cercle rose coiffé d'un amas de traits marron. Si Naomi avait vu la représentation que Castiel faisait d'elle, elle en aurait piqué une belle crise.

Une soirée toute à fait normale pour le benjamin des Archanges et son protégé : ils étaient dans le salon, en train de dessiner pour le plus jeune et en train de s'extasier pour le plus vieux. D'ici un quart d'heure, Gabriel irait border son petit frère et il aurait une heure et demie à passer comme il voulait…

Une soirée comme tant d'autres.

On frappa à la porte.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Ça, c'était nouveau. Qui pouvait bien débarquer à une heure aussi indécente pour les visites ?

L'Archange se leva et alla ouvrir. Une paire d'yeux jaunes se baissèrent sur lui.

« Luci ? »

L'Etoile du Matin sourit d'un air vaguement contrit.

« Je peux entrer ? » interrogea l'ange aux ailes noires.

« Mais oui » répondit Gabriel en ouvrant tout grand la porte. « Fais comme chez toi ! »

Lucifer pénétra lentement dans le salon de son petit frère. La pièce était peinte avec des couleurs claires, et au contraire de ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre d'un Archange, la décoration et les meubles étaient plutôt sobres.

Castiel releva la tête et poussa un couinement d'extase en apercevant le nouveau venu.

« Luci ! » s'écria-t-il en courant sauter au cou de l'Etoile du Matin. « Regarde ! Regarde mon dessin ! Il est beau, non ? »

« Cassie ! » gronda Gabriel. « On dit bonsoir, d'abord ! »

Le nouveau-né prit l'air boudeur.

« Bonsoir d'abord ! »

« C'est malin ! »

« Tu sais qu'à son âge, tu étais encore pire que lui ? » glissa Lucifer, l'air malicieux.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

« Franchement, ça m'étonnerait… »

« Luci… » coupa Castiel qui avait toujours sa moue grincheuse, « tu l'as vu, mon dessin ? »

L'Archange s'empara de la feuille de papier et lança un clin d'œil à Gabriel.

« Mais c'est magnifique ! Heu, ne me dis rien… Là, c'est Inias… Là, c'est Rachel… Et là, c'est… Josué ? »

« Nan » protesta le garçonnet. « C'est Raph ! »

« Oh vraiment ? Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir reconnu, tu as un style si… unique, mon petit oiseau ! »

L'Archange aux cheveux rouges sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se retrousser. Du Lucifer tout craché… Mentir en disant la vérité.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il.

« Rien du tout, mais merci » répondit l'Etoile du Matin en rendant son dessin à Castiel.

Gabriel sentit son sourire retomber.

« Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Lucifer contempla Castiel, allongé sur le ventre par terre, qui s'était mis à gribouiller une autre feuille. Gabriel agita nonchalamment la main.

« Ne te fais donc pas de mauvais sang » lança l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges en s'installant sur le canapé, jambes repliées sous lui. « Quand il se concentre sur quelque chose, il devient absolument sourd. Je ne te dis pas à quel point c'est gênant quand c'est l'heure de manger… »

« Oh, je sais très bien » rétorqua Lucifer en s'asseyant à côté de son cadet. « Tu étais exactement pareil. Comme quoi, c'est la justice karmique… »

Gabriel rosit et rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules.

« Bon, ça va » grommela-t-il. « Crache le morceau. »

L'Etoile du Matin parut subitement un peu mal à l'aise.

« Et bien, moi et Michel… Il faut vraiment que j'en dise plus ? »

Gabriel grogna de plus belle. Encore et toujours la même dispute ! Tout ça à cause d'une troupe de singes qui venait à peine d'apprendre à se tenir sur deux jambes sans se casser la figure ! Il sentit sa propre colère se réveiller.

« Luci » fit-il de sa voix la plus sucrée, « ne me dis pas que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour te plaindre de Michel qui t'a encore engueulé comme le pauvre con que tu es ? »

« Non » rétorqua platement l'Etoile du Matin.

« Tant mieux, parce que je voudrais éviter de traumatiser Cassie en te balançant mon poing dans la tronche » lâcha le Messager avec un grand sourire candide.

Lucifer s'esclaffa brièvement.

« Tu tiens vraiment de Michel, toi ! Qui d'autre oserait me menacer aussi suavement ? »

Son rire s'éteignit.

« Enfin, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai dit ci, il a répondu ça, le ton a monté et on a fini par se hurler dessus à pleins poumons. »

« Le cirque habituel » laissa tomber Gabriel, le regard glacial.

Lucifer ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se frotta la nuque, puis se passa les mains sur la figure, l'air lointain.

« Je crois que cette fois, on est allé un peu plus loin » fit-il doucement.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Gabriel, les sourcils froncés.

« Rien du tout. Comment ça se passe avec Castiel ? »

Mal à l'aise, l'Archange aux cheveux rouges remua sur son siège.

« Pas mal du tout. Bien sûr, des fois ça dérape, hier encore avec Hester… »

Pendant qu'il déblatérait, Gabriel sentait le mauvais pressentiment s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son estomac. La sensation était plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait jamais expérimenté, et ça, ça annonçait une catastrophe monstrueuse. Sauf qu'il ignorait de quoi il s'agirait, et ça ne faisait rien pour calmer son angoisse.

« Et Rachel pense que je le gâte un peu trop, honnêtement, est-ce que tu trouves que je le pourris ? »

« Mais non » protesta l'Etoile du Matin. « Tu sais où sont les limites quand même. »

« Oui… »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Le pressentiment était devenu si fort qu'à présent, il avait la nausée et grelottait. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer le signal d'alarme.

« Luci, pourquoi tu es venu ? »

L'Archange aux ailes noires dirigeait sur son cadet un regard jaune étrangement vide.

« Je suis venu te voir. Je n'en ai plus le droit, maintenant ? »

« Non » protesta Gabriel, « dis-moi la _vraie _raison. »

L'Etoile du Matin resta silencieux quelques instants, puis saisit le bras du Messager et l'attira dans ses bras sans crier gare. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges ne put retenir un hoquet.

Lucifer respira profondément l'odeur de son petit frère – bois de cèdre et noix de coco.

« Gabriel » dit-il doucement. « J'ai beau parler toutes les langues possibles et imaginables, je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je suis fier de t'avoir élevé. »

« Luci, arrête » gémit l'adolescent. « Tu me fais peur. »

L'Archange relâcha son cadet – et c'était vrai que Gabriel avait peur. Ça se voyait sur son visage. Lucifer sourit gentiment.

« Eh, c'est mon Gaby qui fait la tête ? » se moqua-t-il avec tendresse. « Tu sais que ça ne te va pas au teint, petit frère ! Souris plutôt, tu sais si bien le faire. »

L'adolescent dévisagea son aîné.

« Luci, pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas ce que tu as ? » souffla-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Michel fit son entrée dans le salon, arborant son air le plus mauvais. Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil et courut aussitôt se réfugier dans les bras de Gabriel.

« Michel ! » lâcha Lucifer avec une pointe de froideur. « Tu parles d'un harceleur ! Faut-il que je porte plainte contre ta personne ? »

« Je peux savoir » cracha le Prince des Archanges, « ce que tu fais là ? »

Les yeux de l'Etoile du Matin se durcirent.

« J'étais venu dire bonsoir à Gabriel, c'est tout. »

L'Aîné des Anges se tourna vers le Messager qui sursauta.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Pourquoi ce ne serait pas vrai ? » laissa tomber Gabriel, effaré et définitivement confus.

Michel le dévisagea pendant trois secondes puis parut se détendre imperceptiblement, avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers son cadet immédiat.

« Lucifer. Dehors. _Maintenant._ »

« Je m'en allais justement » ricana l'Archange aux ailes noires.

Il se tourna vers Gabriel.

« Au revoir, mon cœur. Et au revoir aussi, petit oiseau » lança-t-il en direction de Castiel toujours pelotonné contre le Messager.

« Dis au revoir, Cassie » fit machinalement Gabriel.

« Au revoir Cassie » marmonna le nouveau-né.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Une ombre de sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Lucifer, puis l'Etoile du Matin tourna le dos à ses deux cadets et sortit de la pièce.

Michel l'observa partir puis se concentra à nouveau sur Gabriel qui déglutit avec appréhension.

« Et maintenant, Gabriel » fit l'Aîné des Anges, sa voix douce chargée de menace, « est-ce que Lucifer est simplement passé te voir ? »

Instinctivement, le Messager resserra sa prise sur Castiel, comme s'il se préparait à se rouler en boule pour protéger l'enfant d'une grêle de coups.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ce soir ? » siffla-t-il en sentant sa grâce pulser. « Si le torchon brûle entre vous deux, ne mêlez pas le reste de la famille à ça ! Vous faites bien assez de dégâts tout seuls ! »

Michel sursauta comme si son cadet venait de le gifler. Il baissa les ailes et prit l'air honteux.

« Désolé » soupira-t-il. « C'est juste que dernièrement… ça n'a pas été très fort. Je me suis laissé emporter… »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas » coupa Gabriel avec raideur, « Castiel doit aller au lit. »

Sur ce, il planta son aîné dans le salon et sortit dans le couloir menant aux chambres, son protégé serré contre sa poitrine.

« Gaby » gémit Castiel comme s'il allait fondre en larmes, « tu peux dormir avec moi, cette nuit ? »

Gabriel se sentait lui-même l'envie de pleurer.

« C'est d'accord, bébé. Cette nuit, on dort ensemble. »

Castiel se serra un peu plus contre son grand frère et sourit.

Le lendemain, tous les anges existants dans l'Univers apprenaient que Lucifer avait été chassé du Paradis pour avoir refusé de se soumettre plus longtemps à leur Père.


End file.
